The Despicable Hedgehog
by LetYourStoriesOut
Summary: Gru and the family go on vacation to Paris, while there they meet a Sonic the Hedgehog impersonator. Later they discover the Sonic the Hedgehog impersonator really is Sonic the Hedgehog. And when Edith is kidnapped, Sonic knows who's behind it. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Unless I'm mistaken, this will be the first Despicable Me and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover. They family will meet Sonic in chapter 3. Sorry if this seems rushed, or if the characters are OOC. I'm definitley sorry that this chapter is SO short. I do not own any rights to the book and singers mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 1: The Start of the Vacation

The Gru family had been through a lot the past two years. Dealing with Vector, Gru joining the Anti-Villain League and realising Margo was growing up, defeating El Macho, Gru marrying Lucy. Everything was spinning for the new family, so Gru decided to take his wife and kids on vacation. When Margo, Edith and Agnes came home from delivering cookies, Gru asked them how they got on.

"So," He asked, "How did you do?"

"No one was home!" Edith said angrily, dropping her boxes of cookies on the floor.

"Edith. Pick them up or you're staying with Dr. Nefario while we're in Paris!" Edith stopped and stared at Gru.

"Paris?! On vacation?!"

"Yes, but you're only going if you pick up those cookies!" Edith did not hesitate. She picked up all the boxes she dropped as quick as she could.

"Now go pack. We're leaving in two days."

Edith, as well as Margo and Agnes, rushed upstairs and started packing. After placing their suitcases on their beds, each girl grabbed a personal belonging.

Margo grabbed her copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. She had the whole collection and was reading the conclusive book.

Edith grabbed her battery MP3 Player. She loved songs with a heavy bass. That was why her favourite song was Bassline Junkie by Dizzee Rascal. She had the deluxe edition of his album The Fifth on her MP3.

Agnes grabbed her unicorn toy. She was still obsessed with unicorns despite now being eight years old, yet no one noticed this. Agnes had grabbed her own MP3, which had songs mostly by Owl City. Within twenty minutes, the three girls had finished packing and were getting ready for bed.

When the time came for them to go to bed, the girls wanted nothing other than dreams about Paris. The three of them, with happy thoughts, drifted into their own worlds in their minds...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Flight

The Gru family were waiting for the plane to arrive at the airport. Dr. Nefario and the minions Dave, Stuart and Kevin arrived to see them off.

"Nefario," Gru said, "You're in charge of the house until we get back. Kevin, you're Nefario's second-in-command."

"YAYYYYYYYY!" Kevin was cheering and to Gru's surprise, so were Dave and Stuart.

"What is this?"

"Kevin pos pou leaber bebor we bet tu." Dave said. (Translation: Kevin was our leader before we met you).

Gru was still surprised; he never thought one minion could lead over two hundred thousand. His deep thought was disturbed by the announcement that the family's plane had already arrived and was soon to start boarding.

"Let's go, honey!" Lucy said. She, Margo, Edith and Agnes grabbed hold of their suitcases and Gru said goodbye to Nefario and the three minions. Dave and Kevin started to cry. The family walked to their plane.

"Those guys make it look like we're leaving forever!" Edith said, referring to Dave and Kevin. The family reached the terminal where their plane was boarding. Gru showed the stewardess the tickets and she inspected them.

"You're lucky." She said, "You all get first class seats, pick whichever ones you want." The family walked onto the plane. Surprisingly they were the first people on it. The girls chose their seats and Gru and Lucy sat behind them. Two minutes later, the plane was filling with people. In five minutes the plane was full and the safety check was commenced. Once it was finished, the pilot spoke in to the announcer.

"Good evening, passengers. This is your pilot speaking. Welcome to Global Airlines. This flight is from Chicago to Paris. Once we're up in the air you'll be able to kick back and relax." The plane took off and was soon up in the air. "Good evening, passengers. You are now free to move around the plane. Our stewardesses will soon come around offering refreshments. You'll find that our facilities are at the middle of the plane between Standard seating and First Class seating. Thank You."

"Dad," Agnes asked Gru, "How long will it be until we reach Paris?"

"At least nine hours." He replied.

"Well," Edith said, "I'm putting my MP3 on." Edith put her earphones in. She had 127 songs on her MP3 and the first song she played was We Don't Play Around by Dizzee Rascal featuring Jessie J.

"Same here." Margo said. She put her ear phones in and played Get Lucky by Naughty Boy featuring Tanika. This was a cover of the song by Daft Punk.

"Me too." Agnes said. She did the same thing as her sisters and played The Saltwater Room by Owl City. This was the version from Ocean Eyes. While the girls were in their own daydreams Gru and Lucy fell asleep...

...And were asleep until the plane was about to land.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The pilot said over the microphone, "Please fasten your seatbelts, as we are beginning our descent." The plane landed and everyone got off. The family grabbed their suitcases and Gru spotted a family taxi outside the airport.

"Taxi!" He shouted. The taxi drove over and the family got in.

"Hey, dad." Margo said, "Where are we staying while we're in Paris."

"I can't hold it in any longer." Gru replied. "_Pouvons-nous aller à Disneyland, s'il vous plaît?_"

"Oui, Monsieur." The taxi driver said. Only Margo understood what Gru had said.

"We're staying at Disneyland?!" She shouted.

"Yes, kitten." Gru answered. The girls shrieked as the taxi drove off to Disneyland...

AN: Dave telling Gru that Kevin was the first leader of the minions is a reference to the 2015 Minions film. The information I found was that Kevin led the minions until they meet their first master, Scarlett Overkill. I'll be queing up to watch it. Anyway, Sonic will have a brief cameo in chapter 3.

Here's some questions: Should I include Shadow the Hedgehog and/or Antonio in this story? And should they be heroes or villians? Let me know in your reviews. Remember: No reviews, No Shadow and Antonio.


End file.
